Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure!
by TheBiographerStoryteller
Summary: When Heavy and Scout go on a picnic, Demoman kidnaps Scout! How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure**

Storyline by: Rubberfruit and Rhapsidous

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN STORY!

Part 1

Scout was sitting on his favorite box, derping around, when Soldier appeared behind him and yelled "BOX!" Scout fell to the floor. Soldier laughed evilly and proceeded to take the box. Scout looked up angrily. Heavy, who happened to be standing about 3 yards away from Scout, invited him to a picnic, which greatly pleased Scout. He dashed to Heavy, laughing loudly. "S'up?" Scout said. Heavy pointed to his picnic basket saying, "DA." Scout jumped into the basket. "IT IS GOOD DAY FOR PICNIC," Heavy cheered. "Hey, go!" Scout said, impatiently. "YES," Heavy said, and proceeded to frolic over to the picnic grounds.

Halfway there, he passed by a RED Sniper. Being a curious man, Heavy went back to Sniper. "G'day," Sniper greeted. Scout stuck his head out of the basket and asked, "What's the matter?" He turned his head, and his normal happy smile turned into a disgusted frown. Sniper had crapped himself! "I think someone soiled diaper," Heavy said. "Yeah," Sniper said, and took out a jar of urine, "Jarate!" He tossed the jar at Heavy. "That'll slow you down!" Sniper sneered. Heavy backed away slowly. 5 minutes later, Heavy and Scout arrived at the picnic site. Heavy turned the basket over. Scout fell out. Heavy gave the basket a tap, and OVER 9000 sandviches fell out. Scout screamed in agony, as the sandviches fell on him. Demoman, who was watching them on a roof asked, "What?" Scout looked at the pile of sandviches and said, "Sandwiches!" He held one up for Demoman to see. Scout tossed the sandvich at a tree. Unfortunately for him, that tree was Demoman's favorite tree! "AY!" Demoman scolded. He took out his Sticky-Bomb launcher and blasted himself over to Scout. Scout was smiling stupidly as Demoman landed. "Ah!" Scout exclaimed! Demoman glared at him evilly. Scout whimpered.

That's the first part folks! Feel free to leave reviews! For my first story, it seems pretty well-typed! The chapters will be uploaded soon!


	2. Part 2 of the Saga

Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure!

Storyline by Rubberfruit and Rhapsidous

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE STORYLINE, TEAM FORTRESS 2 OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Part 2

While Heavy was munching away on sandviches, Scout and Demoman were locked in an intense glare. Demoman quickly picked up Scout and ran away. Meanwhile, Heavy slammed another sandvich in his mouth. He immediately OM NOM NOMmed it and snorted. Heavy glanced where Scout was. He frightfully frowned. "WHERE IS SCOUT!" He shrieked. Heavy immediately ate another sandvich. "LET US GET SCOUT!" He declared, with a smile on his face. Heavy stood up and tumbled over to Demoman's desert lair. Soon, he encountered Demoman, on his special Dispense-mobile 9000. Heavy crossed his arms and demanded, "WHERE IS SCOUT?" Demoman chuckled menacingly and shot a grenade at Heavy, who dodged it. Heavy curled into a ball and tackled Demoman's vehicle. Demoman got up and fled. "YES," Heavy cheered. A box appeared. "HELP!" Scout yelled inside the box. Heavy opened the box, only to find Engineer! "Thank you Heavy," Engineer said, "but our Scout is in another map!" Heavy glared at him, unhappy. Engineer grinned stupidly.


	3. DeGroot Keep

**Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure**

Storyline by Rubberfruit and Rhapsidous

Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2, THE STORYLINE OR THE CHARACTERS**

Heavy looked at Engineer, his eyebrow raised. "ENGINEER," he said, "HELP ME GET SCOUT!" with erratic movements upon saying each word. Engineer took out a button and pressed it, teleporting them to a dark room with two lit torches. "It's too dangerous to go alone," Engineer said. "Take this." Engineer gave Heavy a rubber ducky. Heavy lifted the China-made toy into the air and cheered. Engineer disappeared and Heavy left the room.

Heavy stuck his head out of a bucket in DeGroot Keep. He realized that he was upside-down, and not wanting to prove Sir Isaac Newton wrong, Heavy fell out. He stood up and snorted. Luckily for him, he arrived just in time to see Demoman drop a mysterious container in the wooden fort just outside the Scottish keep. Demoman spotted Heavy and laughed at him. Heavy activated his Morph Ball powerup and rolled over to the fort. Heavy got up to see the container and Demoman. "KILLER," Demoman yelled, with a demented smile on his face. The container split in two, revealing a BLU Sniper. Sniper opened his eyes and sneered. He quickly morphed into a giant Sniper hand! Heavy retaliated by throwing Engineer's gift at the Demon Sniper Hand. IT'S SUPER ineffective. Sniper Hand flicked his middle finger, which telepathically knocked over Heavy. Sniper Hand approached Heavy, laughing. Behind Sniper Hand, the rubber ducky disappeared in a brilliant bright light.

Heavy looked up and saw a giant rubber ducky plummeting to Earth. WHAM! Rubber ducky smashed Sniper Hand. The rubber water fowl shrunk, revealing a bloody, red mess that is Sniper's body. Heavy clenched his fist and said "YES." Heavy slithered on over to the rocks outside DeGroot Keep (the castle itself not the map) and saw Demoman clearly giving him a death stare.

And with that I conclude Part 3. I'd like to thank "Last One Alive Lock The Door" for being my first reviewer. Just to let you guys know, I'm writing the story while watching the corresponding video. In the future, I may add a bit more lines to the characters.


End file.
